Modern embedded systems are more complex and may contain multiple processors in a multi-processor scheme, e.g., multiple processors, micro-controllers or other programmable firmware elements. Automobiles, routers, cell phones, among other systems may include such a multi-processor scheme. In order to provide a secure processor boot, these systems may employ security for a single processor without proving security for secondary processors, e.g., due to cost constraints. A secure processor ensures that the secure processor operates using authorized software, as opposed to bootleg, counterfeit, or compromised software. In other words, the designers for these embedded systems make an investment in one particular Central Processing Unit (CPU) in the system to “securely” boot that processor.